mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Twilight Heart 01/The Knights of Harmony
Oi gente vim aqui trazer a Parte Inicial do remake dos Cavaleiros da Harmonia, o motivo dessa parte não saiu antes foi porque to com muito trabalho para fazer e também acabei ficando sem internet por esses longos meses fora. Aqui tem link do capitulo original para vocês compararem. Inicial Parte Inicial O Prólogo Você sabia que muito antigamente nem sempre éramos humanos, muitos não se lembram de como eram nas suas vidas passadas, alguns dizem terem algumas lembranças, mas eu sei a verdade em nosso universo existem várias dimensões alternativas. Uma delas é um reino conhecido e chamado de Equestria esse reino era habitado por pôneis e tudo era em perfeita harmonia. Mas num momento um enorme energia de caos se instalou naquela terra, onde tudo já foi harmonia virou um grande caos, e essa energia obscura ameaçava aniquilar todas almas do seres de habitavam naquela terra, então uma Princesa do Sol chama Celestia usa um feitiço proibido da família real, então assim foi feito ela conseguiu tirar as almas dos seres dessa terra e as mandou para outra dimensão assim salvando as almas. Nessa dimensão conhecido como o reino dos humanos, após alguns anos as almas dos pôneis se reencarnaram em humanos até que uma humana chamada de Celeste, uma arqueóloga que era a reencarnação de Celestia que encontra uma tumba perdida, onde foi atacada pelo espectro do Rei Sombra, mas uma outra humana chamada Zecora a resgata, e conta tudo para Celeste sobre o seu passado. Após isto Celeste recebe a informação, que um eclipse que ia ocorrer naquele ano iria abrir uma fissura no espaço, e uma grande aura negativa de uma criatura chamada Discórdia iria se espalhar sobre o planeta terra, então para evitar esse destino ela deu as seis joias, que estavam na tumba conhecida como Elementos da Harmonia para sua irmã Twilight. Que era a reencarnação da antiga Princesa da Amizade e usuária do Elemento da Mágica, e ela teve um começo um pouco difícil pois ela acaba percebendo que a amizade verdadeira neste mundo embora existisse era algo raro, mas mesmo com todos esses problemas nossa heroína conseguiu conquistar a amizade das suas amigas da vida passada. Começando com Pinkie Pie uma a garota mega energética e super animada e a usuária do Elemento da Alegria, Rarity uma moça bem vaidosa mas com um coração bastante enorme é a usuária do Elemento da Generosidade, Fluttershy uma garota bem tímida que tem a gentileza maior que sua timidez e é a usuária do Elemento da Bondade, Rainbow Dash uma jovem bem competitiva mas leal ao seus amigos tem o Elemento da Lealdade e Applejack uma moça com força quase sobre humana que leva sempre a verdade em primeiro lugar e tem o Elemento da Honestidade. Depois de muitas batalhas difíceis, momentos duros e acontecimentos inesperados, as seis heroínas continuaram firmes, no final elas decidiram que todas as almas daqueles que se reencarnaram iriam retornar para sua dimensão e alguns humanos também, já que agora a energia do caos havia sido purificada e então Equestria estava restaurada, então assim foi as aventuras das nossas seis heroínas. Mas como alguns dizem a história sempre se repete, Equestria entrou novamente no terrível caos então novamente a Princesa do Sol usou um feitiço proibido mas ela não conseguiu finalizar o feitiço, Twilight e suas amigas conseguem realizar o feitiço porém Celestia, Luna e Princesa Cadance não puderam ser salvas do caos, agora a terra estava habitada por pôneis reencarnados novamente e nossas heroínas com suas memórias procuram os novos detentores dos Elementos da Harmonia. Começo de uma Nova História 06:35 da Manhã no Colégio Friendship High, no portal do colégio duas garotas uma de rabo de cavalo e cabelo roxo, e a outra com os cabelos azuis acinzentados e com algumas mechas rosas claras, e as duas vão caminhando e conversando. Fran Sweets: Nossa mais um ano colégio, parece que o dia vai ser ótimo não achar Maria? Maria Star Sparkle: Sim o melhor é que ainda continuamos mais um ano juntas. Fran Sweets: *sorrindo* Melhores amigas unidas pra sempre. Enquanto as duas meninas vão caminhando, um garoto está chegando e falar com a Fran e Maria. Garoto: Oi eu sou novo por aqui e to meio perdido, eu não sei qual é minha sala podem me ajudar? Maria Star Sparkle: Claro como você se chama, e qual você turma é? Lucas: Me chamo Lucas eu estou no 9º ano. Fran Sweets: Era a nossa antiga sala, nós podemos te levar até lá. Maria Star Sparkle: Melhor isso ser rápido, parece que o sinal já vai tocar. Lucas: Ok vamos então. Os três alunos vão caminhando pelos corredores, enquanto isso no espaço quatro luzes brilhantes surgem, uma era violeta, outra é um amarelo brilhante, outra avermelhada e uma era alaranjada. Depois uma luz rosa e outra negra surgem. Ambas as duas luzes tomam uma forma humana, a luz rosa revela-se como uma garota de cabelos rosa pêssego e ela usava uma tiara de unicórnio na sua cabeça e estava carregando uma caixa, a luz negra revela-se como um garoto com cabelos escuros com mechas roxas emitia uma aura obscura. Garota: *pensando* Ai eu preciso sair daqui rapidamente. Garoto: Ah acha mesmo que vai fugir de mim com a caixa rosinha? Garota: Eu sei o que você quer, eu não irei deixar você pegá-las. Garoto: Certo é o que veremos então, DARKNESS SPHERES. Garota: BARRIER. O Garoto usa seu ataque, e surge um monte de esferas grandes escuras, então a Garota rapidamente usar sua habilidade e uma barreira surge, e era super resistente que aguenta o forte ataque porém o garoto começa a dar múltiplos socos que acaba quebrando o escudo e a garota acaba sendo jogada para longe. Garota: *gritando* AHHHH. Garoto: Ah fala sério eu conheço você e sei que não está nem tentando, ANTIMATTER. O Garoto cria uma energia obscura e vai indo na direção da Garota, ela tenta desviar mas não adianta e ela recebe a grande parte do ataque, assim ela acaba ficando toda ferida. Garoto: É triste isso, você é de nível Expert como não obteve o poder final assim como o outro Guardião? Garota: Eu não preciso do poder final para te vencer, eu posso muito bem lutar sem ele. Garoto: Isso essa é rosinha que eu conheço, então prove que não fraquejou, RAIN OF METEORS. O Garoto levanta sua mão e começa citar algumas palavras estranhas, depois disso surgem vários meteoros e todos vão na direção da garota que com o olhar de determinação. Garota: Não importa que aconteça comigo, irei proteger a caixa pela Princesa Crepusculum, BRIGHT HEALING. A Garota levanta a sua mão e logo surgem várias faíscas que fazem todas as suas feridas serem curadas, depois ela ver os meteoros se aproximando e ela desvia de alguns e dar socos em outros, após disso ela rapidamente dispara em direção ao Garoto e ele usa uma barreira escura. Mas a barreira é facilmente quebrada com um chute da Garota e rapidamente ela começa dar vários socos e chutes e o Garoto tenta desviar de alguns deles mas acaba sendo acertado pela maioria, logo depois ela dá um golpe no rosto do garoto mas ele bloqueia e dar um soco na garota que a faz desaparecer. Garoto: Era uma Ilusão, esperta. O Garoto começa olha ao seu redor e ver uma luz rosa perto de uma esfera azul no espaço, então ele levanta suas mãos e cita as palavras estranhas e depois surge um grande meteoro negro que vai na direção da luz rosa. Garoto: *ofegante* Esse meteoro vai seguir a caixa até onde for, se você rosinha chegar a Terra ele irá se transformar numa criatura e eu quero ver se os novos detentores vão conseguir vencer. A Garota vai a caminho do planeta Terra mas quando olha pra trás ela ver o meteoro se chegando, enquanto isso numa janela de palácio um jovem de cabelos verdes com mechas laranjas que estava olhando o céu e ele ver uma luz rosa e uma luz preta se aproximando. Garoto de cabelos verdes: Eu tenho um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso, tenho contar isso para as princesas. O Garoto sai de perto da janela e vai correndo, ele chega até um grande salão com grande mesa onde tinha seis moças e um rapaz que eles estavam vendo o mapa holográfico da Terra mas eles logo vem o garoto na sala e que estava com uma cara de espanto. Moça de cabelo rosa: Oh, mas o que houve Filippos? Filippos: *ofegante* A Lauros estar vindo… com a caixa... mas tem uma aura escura vindo pra cá também. Todos do salão ficam surpresos com o que o Filippos disse. Essa foi a Parte Inicial desse Remake o que voces acharam dessa nova versão. Categoria:Posts de blog